Listen
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Akechi Goro walks into the interrogation room with one goal in mind: kill Kurusu Akira. Except things don't go as planned.


Summary: Akechi Goro walks into the interrogation room with one goal in mind: kill Kurusu Akira. Except things don't go as planned.

 _Note: this idea started on discord (thank my enabling fellow shuake shippers on the shuake hell discord server for this) as Akechi failing to shoot Akira because he loves him._

 _Needless to say, it mutated._

 _For_ _ **EndovaElixabete**_ _on AO3/_ _ **cremenebula**_ _on tumblr, who is the one who mentioned the idea in the first place ^^_

 **Warnings: What Are Emotions, Experimental Writing Style Again (I Keep Doing This Don't I?), Mood Whiplash, Feels? (I Honestly Don't Know At This Point), It Was Supposed To Be Angst But Then Angst Looked At Me And Jumped Out The Window.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5

.

Sometimes.

Sometimes.

Hindsight was a bitch.

Goro closed the door of the interrogation room behind him with an almost silent click.

A bit to the side stood the guard, back turned to Goro, gun in sight and ready to be taken.

The thing about people who turn their back to Goro-

They stood a high chance of dropping dead. A _very_ high chance.

Mere seconds later, Goro slipped the gun out of the guard's holster and shot. And the guard dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Goro moved on (it didn't do well to dwell- Goro didn't have the luxury to dwell-) and turned his attention to his actual target.

Sometimes.

Sometimes.

Sudden realizations that showed one how vulnerable their convictions were, were a _fucking bitch_.

Goro had his arm outstretched, gun aimed, the end of the silencer disappearing into a mess of curls and pressing into his target's forehead.

And Kurusu Akira stared back at him, the realization downing on him and letting betrayal seep into his gaze in an accusation, one so strong it almost made Goro stagger back a little.

But he held his stance.

It was all for the sake of his goals, for his plans, for his revenge. He already killed others before, one more wouldn't make a difference.

But this target wasn't just anyone.

It was _Kurusu_. Kurusu was _different_.

Robin Hood was agitated, and Goro could feel him as if he was wearing his mask, ready at the forefront of his mind. Loki was silent, simply watching.

It (should) would be easy, he only had to pull the trigger, and Kurusu would be dead. Robin wouldn't like it, Goro didn't even need to wonder why, but Loki wouldn't be fazed.

Robin would break with him, but Loki would just pull the shards back together, because that was what Loki always did, and Goro would be once more gathered back into something that resembled the mess of jagged, bloodstained edges he'd been before.

 _(But not the same- never the same.)_

Those dark eyes were still staring at him and he held that stare. He owed Kurusu at least that much.

(Bitterness was a heavy taste on his tongue, if Goro was to take down Kurusu then he wanted it to be while the two were on equal footing, so he'd relish the victory he'd gain. But this? This was far from equal footing.)

Goro braced himself for the shot; he'd dawdled long enough, there was no reason to prolong the encounter, Kurusu would then somehow find a way out, because he was wily and resourceful and cunning. It was a shame he had to die.

He… _had_ to die… didn't he?

Goro clenched the fist grasping the gun tighter; _Kurusu didn't have to die_ , he almost swayed in place at the realization.

Kurusu was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, stuck his nose in the wrong person's business. And Akechi was the one tasked with taking out the trash.

Except…

He felt a deranged grin stretch across his lips and Kurusu looked alarmed (as he should be, Goro bit back a laugh).

 _Except…_

It was all on Goro.

Kurusu didn't _have_ to die here. Goro didn't _have_ to follow Shido's orders on _this_. No one would tell. Because in this room underground where it had been insured that no one would get in the way, Goro had free reign.

 _He had free reign._

His hand free of the gun shot forward and grasped Kurusu by the front of his clothes before forcibly tugging him forward and leaning in close so that their faces where inches from each other.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well because I won't be repeating myself," Goro said, a manic edge to his voice, "See what's happening here? No one can get in here and see us. No one will be out to see me leave. No one will be around to report anything. I'm going to leave this room after I'm done talking to you, and you _better_ disappear from here afterwards. I'm going to leave this place and declare your unfortunate death; no one will look, no one will ask questions. So…" Goro pressed the gun to Kurusu's temple, "You leave this place immediately, unseen, unheard, unfelt, and you keep your head down for once in your fucking life. I'm giving you a second chance, Kurusu, don't waste it."

Goro let Kurusu go and strode out of the room. His work here was almost done, Kurusu just had to sneak out.

Kurusu could do it, injured or not, because Kurusu was a wily, resourceful, cunning asshole.

(It didn't matter what happened from here on out; the noose had already been tightened around his neck. And if the most he could do now out of his own free will was give his bastard of a father the middle finger, then he had no problem doing it- metaphorically or not.)

.

End

Pssst! You do realize that it's not the real Akira in the fic but the cognitive one? :D

Think on it for a moment :3


End file.
